Benutzer Diskussion:Cmd. Ben Cullen
Archiv der Benutzerdiskussionen von Ben Cullen Archiv 2010 | Archiv 2011 | Archiv 2012 | Archiv 2013 | Archiv 2014 ---- Hier begonnene Diskussionen werde ich aufgrund der besseren Übersicht auch nur hier beantworten. Rollback Hallo Cmd. Ben Cullen, habe dich zum Rollback nominiert. Viel Erfolg. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:55, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Hey, danke für das Vertrauen. Ich bin gespannt. Ich freue mich über das mir entgegengebrachte vertrauen! --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 22:01, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :: Herzlichen Glückwunsch --Klossi (Diskussion) 17:59, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::: Vielen Dank!! Dann schau ich mal was meine Aufgaben nun sind ;) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 18:47, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re. Start Probleme Hallo Ben Cullen, würde ja gerne deinen Letzten Kommentar gerne beantworten, doch vermisse ich irgend wie den Button Kommentieren. Könntest Du mal nachgucken und ihn gegebenen Falls einrichten oder mir sagen wie ich das mache? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:45, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Bearbeiten oder Kommentieren müsste auf deiner Nachrichtenseite stehen, dadrauf und dann drunterschreiben. sonst rechts neben die überschrift und dann kommt wenn man die richtige stelle trifft der button bearbeiten. Und ich muss es nochmal sagen... Bitte füge eine Überschrift ein. du hast nämlich zu einem anderem thema geschrieben. Das ist verwirrend... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:49, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bearbeiten eines Artikels Hallo Ben Cullen, kannst Du mir mal bitte sagen, wie man so was ist die Einbindung einer Vorlage, in diesem Fall Vorlage:Dekadenübersicht und Vorlage:Zeitlinie Dekade. Die Anhgabe in eckigen Klammern ... hat mit dem Artikel bei uns nicht direkt etwas zu tun. Es ist ein Interwiki-Link, das heißt ein Link zu einer anderen Sprachversion der Memory Alpha, speziell zu deren Variante des Artikels 2360er. Diese Links brauchst du bei einer Bearbeitung nicht zu beachten, einfach stehen lassen. -- 19:18, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Danke D47h0r, so sollte es klar sein, ich hab versucht das wegzulassen um ihm das relevante (was er bearbeiten will) zu zeigen. ich hoffe das hat geklappt! --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:24, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Aha, und wenn ich aus versehen beim bearbeiten den ganzen Artikel unbrauchbar mache? Habe schließlich so was noch nie gemacht. Aber bevor ich überhaupt da was ändere, was hältst Du den von meinen Vorschlag den Abschnitt 2364 nach Sternzeit anstelle von Episodenreihenfolge zu Sortierung? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:21, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :du musst da ja nichts bearbeiten:) und wenn. dann wird es zurück gesetzt, das ist hier kein problem. weiß aber jemanden darauf hin falls es passiert ist! Das wäre gut. Zur diskussion wie du es machen willst... bitte auf der passenden seite. -Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:24, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke, an beide! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:41, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : Immer gern, wenn du sonst noch fragen hast, immer raus damit. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 21:11, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Diskussion:2360er Danke das Du dich an dieser Diskussion beteiligt hast. Da ich dich mittlerweile als vernünftigen Mensch kennen gelernt habe, war mir deine Meinung sehr Wichtig. Ich find, es war eine schöne und in Ruhe geführte Diskussion, ganz ohne Stress. Hat mir gefallen. Und immerhin ein Reultat hat es auch ergeben. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:21, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :wenn ich zu einer diskussion was beitragen kann mache ich das, das lag jetzt nicht an dir ;). Naja, ich geb mir mühe... jop nen resultat gab es, auch wenn es wohl nichts neues gibt :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 21:26, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bearbeiten eines Artikels, die zweite Hi, Ben Cullen, hattest recht damit, wenn man eine Zeitseite (keine Ahnung ob man so was so nennt) bearbeiten will wie 2360er, dass man das entsprechende Jahr bearbeiten muss. Hätte ich ohne dich nie herausgefunden. Das mit dem Lore habe ich auf 2364 verbessert und dies ist auch tatsächlich auf 2360er mit verbessert worden. Danke noch mal für diesen Hinweis! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:52, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : kein problem, wie gesagt wenn du fragen hast und ich helfen kann tu ich das! schön das es geklappt hat mit deiner bearbeitung! --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 17:10, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hi nochmal, hab heute mal wieder für mein privates Projekt recherchier (Du weist ja für was). Und Du kennst das wohl auch, dass man dann noch den Link folgt und dann den nächsten und dann ..... Nun irgendwann bin ich auf den Artikel Kahless gestoßen und nah ja, wieder mal über etwas gestolpert, was ich in der entsprechenden Diskussion angesprochen habe. Habe aber den Eindruck, dass man meinen Gedankengang nicht ganz versteht. Kann aber auch sein, dass es auch keinen Interessiert. Ich weeses net! Wenn Du die Zeit dazu hast, schau mal da mal vorbei - http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Diskussion:Kahless - Vielleicht verstehst Du ja, was ich zum Ausdruck bringen möchte. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:15, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Einrück-Verfahren, die erste Ich meine nicht das, womit man lateinische Texte übersetzt, sondern die Diskussionsnorm in Wikis. Hier stehts. Unter dem Abschnitt Konventionen steht zwar das, was du bisher angenommen hast, aber das hab ich hier noch keinen machen sehn (ich find es auch nicht so übersichtlich) 19:37, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich bin bisher immer von der Baumstruktur ausgegangen. Fande das so ersichtlicher :) aber ich schau mal das ich dann mich an die "Norm" halte. Sorry, das war mir so nicht bekannt --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:51, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Moin Ben Cullen, bin fleißig am lernen. Hab mich mit dem Thema Bilder mal versucht schlau zu machen. Puuuh kann ich da nur sagen und mir raucht der Kopf. Sag mal, gibt es eine gewisse Standartgröße die man verwenden sollte oder kann, ohne das man es im Editor lange bearbeiten muss? Hast Du da vielleicht aus deiner langjährigen Erfahrung da einen Rat oder Tipp für mich? Außerdem stolpere ich laufend über das Wort Screencaps. Kann mit den Wort nicht anfangen und die von mir benutzten Online-Englisch-Deutsch-Wörterbücher kennen das Wort nicht! Sind mit Screencaps, Filmschnappschüsse gemeint? Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:33, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Also eigentlich ist bilder nicht so kompliziert. Richtig benennen hochladen, lizenz, kurze beschreibung kategorie auswählen, fertig. das kannst du alles dann bei anderen bildern nachschauen, also am besten dann ein bild aus der gleichen folge nehmen und wie da alles angeben :) natürlich angepasst auf dein bild. größe schaust du da am besten auch nach, je nachdem was für ein bild. portrait oder screencap (also wie du sagst filmauschnitt) die werden allerdings nicht beschnitten in der regel sondern im ganzen gezeigt, maximal die größe anpassen durch skalieren. so hab ich mich halt da rangearbeitet auch ;) da ich länger kein bild mehr zugefügt habe hier müsste ich jetzt selber nachschauen nochmal. hoffe konnte trotzdem helfen, sonst einfach nochmal fragen. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 14:42, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Mmmmh, also wirklich schlauer bin ich aus deiner Ausführung (außer das Du mir das Wort Screencap erklärt hast) nicht geworden. Hab da mir mit dir etwas mehr erwartet. Aber das macht ja nichts, schließlich zählt für mich der gute Wille und den hast Du mir, wie schon so oft, bewiesen. Danke dir aber trotzdem für deine Mühe. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:39, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :mh vielleicht formulierst du deine frage nochmal anders:) dann versuche ich dir genauer auskunft zu geben :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 15:45, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nun, ich dachte Du hättest für mich 'nen Tipp zur Größe eines hoch zu ladenden Bildes, da ein Bild im vor hinein zu groß oder zu klein sein könnte und dann erst "mühsam" bearbeitet werden müsste. Zudem, gibt es Bilder die gerade mal ein paar hundert KB haben und andere die mehre MB groß sind. Aber scheinbar gibt es dazu keine Standartgröße - oder doch? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:59, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn es darum geht, wie und wo du ein Bild hochladen kannst, so ist unter Hilfe Diskussion:Hochladen und Verwenden von Bildern der Abschnitt "Anleitung zum Hochladen von Bildern" zu finden. Hatte das vor einiger Zeit mal erstellt (sollte das mal auf der Diskussion an eine geeignetere Stelle verschieben). Als Bildgröße kannst du mal bis 500kb anpeilen, das sollte passen. Die Angabe mit den 80kb ist schon recht alt, eine Standardgröße als solche gibt es nicht. Als gute Quelle eignet sich da trekcore.com, die Bilder von dieser Seite kannst du 1:1 hier hochladen, da muss nicht komprimiert, bearbeitet oder sonst was werden. Die Vorlage:Screencap brauchst du, wenn du Quellenangaben in die Bildbeschreibung einfügst und auch nur dort. Wie du die Screencap-Vorlage anwendest, ist im verlinkten Artikel aufgeführt. Screencap ist nichts anderes als ein Screenshot, also ein Standbild aus Episoden/Filmen. Was eine Standardgröße angeht, so kannst du dich an den thumb-Zusatz halten. Sieht dann so aus: . Mit thumb haben die kleineren Bilder, die in Artikeln stehen also schon eine Standardgröße, ohne, das man irgendetwas separat angeben muss. :Da war der D47h0r‎ schneller, aber hat keine signatur gesetzt. oder hab ich die gerade gelöscht? naja aber damit sollte ja alles geklärt sein oder? ich denke das es noch vorteilhaft wäre ein bild in möglichst guter qualität und auflösung hochzuladen, man kann es immer noch kleiner anzeigen lassen, aber ein kleines mist bild groß anzeigen ist müll. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:27, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hab mir gerade die Versionsgeschichte angesehen und außerdem wurde mir ja gemeldet das D47h0r deine Seite geändert hat. Also wirst Du wohl seine Signatur wohl aus versehen gelöscht haben. Komme aber auf das Thema noch mal zurück, da mir etwas noch nicht ganz klar ist. Heute jedoch nicht mehr, da ich mit meinen zwei Fellnasen noch mal raus muss und es mir danach zu spät ist. Also bis dann dann. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:40, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin, da bin ich wieder. Also wenn ich das Richtig verstanden habe, kann man die Bilder aus trekcore.com ungefragt benutzen. Bei anderen muss man wegen dem Copyright den Besitzer (soweit bekannt) fragen, ob man es benutzen darf oder nicht und ihn dann auch angeben. Ist das soweit richtig? Wie sieht das mit selbst erstellten Bildern aus, etwa so was? thumb|left|400px|Shuttle Copernicus NCC-1701/12 Ist das dann Fanfiction und damit Tabu oder kann man so etwas verwenden? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:50, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Da habe ich bei meinem letzten Beitrag tatsächlich meine Signatur vergessen, passiert mal ;) ::Was trekcore angeht, so bezog ich mich auf die Screenshots aus Serien und Filmen, beschränke es am besten erstmal darauf. Bei anderem Material wie Making ofs etc. bin ich mir gerade nicht so sicher, ob wir diese auch verwenden können/dürfen. Selbst trekcore ist ansich eine Grauzone, wir haben keinen eindeutigen Beleg, dass wir das so machen dürfen. Aber da es trekcore nun schon so lange gibt und die Rechteinhaber bislang nichts untenrommen haben, wird es wohl geduldet. Was Fanfiction angeht, so wäre ich dafür, derartiges Bildmaterial hier nicht aufzuführen. Das verlinkte Bild zum Beispiel wäre so ein Fall. Es ist natürlich möglich, Anzeigen oder MSDs separat anzufertigen, beispielsweise Datei:Intrepid-Klasse Schema.svg oder Datei:Voyager MSD.svg. Diese sind allerdings nicht fanmade, ihre Vorlage ist auf irgendeinem Display zu sehen oder aus dem Bildmaterial der Serien und Filme abzuleiten. -- 10:26, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Auch dir erst mal ein Moin D47h0r. Also wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, ist man also mit eigenen Filmschnappschüssen auf der sicheren Seite. Mann darf sie aber nicht beschneiden. Schärfen etc. darf man aber sie doch? Eigen erstellte Bilder sind Fanfiction und sind nicht gern gesehen und bereiten Dir (und wahrscheinlich auch anderen) Bauchschmerzen. Nun zu dem Bild was ich aus meinen eigenerstellten Bildern ausgesucht habe. Hab es genommen, weil in mindestens einem Artikel ein ähnliches Bild benutzt wird und hab extra kein Fantasiebild von einem nicht existierenden Raumschiff genommen. Aber wenn auch solche Bilder nicht sonderlich erwünscht sind, lass ich es in Zukunft. Darum Frag ich ja, um bescheid zu wissen. Wenn es dich stört, kannst Du es ja wieder löschen. Übrigens, da ich in meinem E-Mail Programm die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass: Die Seite „Benutzer Diskussion:Cmd. Ben Cullen“ wurde von D47h0r bearbeitet, musst Du deinen Beitrag signiert haben. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:02, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich seh das etwas anders als D47h0r. Das von dir, Hiasl, erstellte Bild ist ein "Schemabild" von einem Objekt, das aus einer Kanon-Quelle (TAS) kommt. Und von solchen Schemabildern haben wir ja eine Menge, z.B. Miranda-Klasse oder Sternenflottenabzeichen. Füg dem Bild noch eine Beschreibung hinzu und dann verlinke es noch in dem Shuttle-Artikel. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 11:16, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ach Jungs, jetzt bringt ihr mich mal wieder mit unterschiedlichen Meinungen mal wieder ganz durcheinander und weiß nun nicht viel mehr als vorher. Ich bin noch am lernen und da ich die Hilfen oft nicht richtig verstehe stell ich den einen oder anderen (meistens die, die mir in früheren Gesprächen gesagt haben, dass wenn ich ein Problem habe, dass ich sie fragen darf) halt (dumme) Fragen. @langweiler hab wie Du vorgeschlagen hast dem Bild eine Beschreibung gegeben. Zu dem Thema Bilderverlinken bin ich noch nicht ganz vorgedrungen. War ja schon ganz froh, dass ich das Bild hier hin bekommen habe. Wenn Du es in dem passenden Shuttle-Artikel haben willst, dann mach es doch bitte selber. Meinen Segen hast Du, aber setz dich bitte deswegen dann auch selber mit z. B. D47h0r auseinander. Mir ist das wegen den Nesseln in die ich mich vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit gesetzt habe zu heikel. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:06, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, es hat eine Vorlage in TAS? War zunächst von FanArt ausgegangen, da mit das abgebildete Schiff nicht bekannt vorkam, habe TAS bislang nie gesehen. Wenn dem so ist, stimmt das, was Langweiler geschrieben hat natürlich. Habe beim Bild noch ein paar Feinheiten angepasst und es nun der Perspektive entsprechend zu Datei:Copernicus NCC-1701-12 Schema.jpg verschoben und im Artikel eingebunden. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Abbildung passt, kann es mangels TAS nicht überprüfen. ::PS: Wenn man Bilder als Link angeben will, einfach Datei.Bildname.jpg schreiben, also vor Datei einfach ein : setzen. -- 12:30, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Hier der "Beweis": http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x14/theslaverweapon_004.JPG. D47h0r war jetzt schneller bei der Umsetzung, sonst hätte ich das auch machen können. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 13:03, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Und dieses Bild ist genau die Vorlage für mein Schemabild. Aber was anderes, als ich das Bild hochladen wollte war es noch ein Windows Bitmap. Erst als ich es nochmal als JPEG-Datei abgespeichert habe, wurde es akzeptiert. Aus einem vorausgegangenen Beitrag von D47h0r folgere ich, das auch skalierbare Vektorgrafiken (SVG) akzeptiert werden. Gibt es auch noch weitere Formate die man verwenden kann? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:07, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Das steht auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen direkt unter dem Button "Durchsuchen" in der Box "Quelldatei" --langweiler (Diskussion) 14:26, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) OK, danke Langweiler. Hab heute - dank euch dreien - wieder was dazugelernt. Da die ganzen nützlichen Tipps, die ich in den letzten Tagen erhalten habe, hier überall auf der MA verstreut sind, werde ich sie am besten mal für mich in eine Datei auf meinem Rechner zusammentragen, damit ich, wenn ich sie brauche, nachschauen kann. Denn bis jetzt ist das wenige was ich bis jetzt gemacht habe nur Learning by doing. Danke euch beiden für eure Geduld mit mir und euren Tipps. @D47h0r mit TAS hast Du nicht viel verpasst. Hatte erst vorgestern die Befürchtung nach ein paar Stunden TAS-Schauen, dass sich mein Geisteszustand um 50 Jahre zurück entwickeln würde. Da meine rau jetzt mit mir einkaufen fahren will, mach ich mich jetzt erst mal vom Acker. Ach so, Ben Cullen, kannst deine Benutzer-Diskussions-Seite jetzt wieder haben :) - Danke fürs Benutzen! Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:48, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: (der langweiler klaut einfach meine ebene ;)) -- aber ich glaube nun ist ja alles gesagt dazu? oder hast du noch weitere fragen? ich sehe das so aktuell das alles wichtige beantwortet ist. vieles lernt man sowieso nach und nach erst richtig. also mach dir keinen streß :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 14:51, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hat grade eben kurz vorm Deckel zuklappen Ding-Dong gemacht. War eigentlich schon beim gehen. Aber für dich nehme ich mir gerne noch die Zeit für ein paar Zeilen. Ja im Moment bin ich erst mal zufrieden. Aber glaube nicht, dass Du mich mit meinen (dummen) Fragen los bist. Ich komme wieder, keine Frage und meistens zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Du am wenigsten mit mir rechnest ;) :) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:04, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: immer gern. ich geb mir mühe zu helfen:) also immer raus damit! --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 15:21, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:28, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Lustig, daß Tobis letzter Beitrag hier seit zwei Monaten dich betrifft, es aber keinem auffällt. Wenn du noch mal was machen willst, dann mach, sonst kommt das böse rote Schild hierhin 20:58, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Rechteverlust durch Abwesenheit Hallo Cmd. Ben Cullen, auf Grund der Regelung zum Verlust der Rechte durch Abwesenheit, wurden deine Rollback-Rechter entfernt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:17, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Dateilink korrigiert Auf deiner Benutzerseite hab ich den Bildlink korrigiert. 17:30, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC)